


The Four Horsemen Ride Again

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cannon-level violence, Gen, M/M, not terribly graphic, the guys are old but still got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: Mordred is captured and recovered.





	The Four Horsemen Ride Again

Despite all of Kinsman’s precautions, and the man’s own natural paranoia, Mordred had been captured. It had been a masterful trap: an old contact of Mordred’s with intel, a good chance for Mordred to introduce a new agent to this particular contact, and a chance to stretch his legs a bit in the field. 

They hadn’t cared about the young agent, wholly focused on the spymaster of a very large, very well-informed network. The young agent had escaped just as Kinsman was mobilizing to search for them, and before any of the younger knights had had a chance to volunteer Arthur, Merlin, and Kay had been gone.

Most of the remaining table was gathered at the table, the feed from the three senior agents’ glasses up on the screens. There was an obvious generational divide between the knights who had worked with them in the field and the younger knights. The younger knights were antsy, obviously wishing they were on the mission. The older knights were calmly sitting back, literally with popcorn, to watch the mission. Percival looked over at his niece, “We’re all glad you’re eager to raise hell on Mordred’s behalf, but let this be a lesson, children. Kay is one of the most level-headed and sane men we have in this organization. Until you threaten Mordred. Then he becomes an avenging angel of unholy retribution. Best to stay back unless invited to join the mayhem.”

Bors chimed in without looking away from Kay’s feed, which was showing violence on a scale nearly matching the Kentucky church as Kay tore through a barracks of mercenaries. “Of course, it’s better than if Kay is the one threatened. Kay’s quick about these things, Mordred tends to . . . draw things out.”

Not that Arthur’s feed was any less violent. He was apparently keeping guards off of Merlin while the magician tore apart the computer network. Banking details spreadsheets, contacts, it was all flashing past too quickly for the watching knights to get more than glimpses of what he’d found. 

Kay’s feed showed him finding Mordred and handing over a set of knives and Kingsman glasses, though the sharp grin on the spymaster’s face reassured exactly no one watching. Apparently Mordred preferred garrotes and knives, while Kay and Arthur shifted to planting explosives. In short order anyone left alive was no longer as the entire compound was reduced nothing more than a smoking crater, while three knights and a magician walked out with all usable intel available and remarkably few injuries between them.

The younger knights appeared torn between wanting to learn everything they could from the older agents and not wanting to be anywhere near these madmen, while Bedivere continued to watch the feeds as if evaluating trainees during a test. “The Horsemen certainly haven’t lost their touch,” she sounded as calm as if they were discussing how her roses bushes were thriving.

Tristan was the one to ask, “The Horsemen?”

Percival snorted, “Yes, well, it was considered best to keep those four from going into the field together unless apocalypse-level amounts of destruction and terror were required. Because that’s what you get when they work together. Though we never could decide which of them was which horseman.”


End file.
